A Proposal
by Kat Warrior1
Summary: Takes place immediately after Spriggan the Movie. Short. JeanMargaret.


Definite "Yes"

Kat Warrior

A/N: Characters are property of Minagawa and Takashige. Events are property of Kat Warrior. Non-yaoi (obviously). Takes place immediately ater the movie.

After a nod from Dr. Meyzel, Margaret timidly approached the group of rejoicing soldiers. She was by no means afraid of any of them, but having an odd sort of shyness when you approach your loved one is difficult to explain. And then he looked at her. Jean's eyes met and held hers causing the shyness to grow wings and fly away with her breath. When the soldiers noticed her approaching they respectfully stepped aside, but their smiles didn't fade.

"Jean..." she breathed as she gently held his face in her hands. She hadn't expected to ever see him again, and so overwhelming joy caused tears to sting at her eyes and threaten to fall. Whether the others were staring or not she didn't know or care. That didn't matter now in the least. All that mattered right then was him. He took one of her slender hands in his large, gloved one and used the other to wipe one of her tears away.

"I am here," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

That was his way - using few words but speaking volumes. As she stood wrapped in his strong arms she rested her head against his chest and put her own arms around his neck. This moment, this beautiful moment - she didn't want it to end.

"Margaret," he breathed in her ear. Her name... she loved to hear his voice say her name. Then again, she loved to hear his voice say anything.

"What is it?" she asked.

She felt his body move away from her and towards the ground, and for a horrid moment she wondered if he was losing consciousness from the pain of his injuries. But that wasn't the case at all. He was kneeling. What was he doing? She had a feeling that she knew, but she couldn't believe it.

With his hands trembling slightly he pulled a small, white box out of one of the safe inner pockets of his coat. He cursed mentally. Just moments ago he'd nearly died and hadn't been this nervous! He flipped the box's lid open and held it up to her. "Margaret, would you like to spend forever with me?" he managed to ask. He dearly hoped his voice hadn't been shaking as much as he'd thought it had.

Margaret gasped with a hand held to her chest and sank to her knees in the snow in front of him. "I... I'd be crazy not to!" she answered. She busied herself slipping off her glove as Jean carefully removed the diamond ring from its box. In seconds he had slipped it on her thin, beautiful finger. He then took her hands and stood, helping her to do the same. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and seemed to be thinking the same thing, for the next thing the group of spectators knew the couple was locked in a kiss.

Cheers went up from the soldiers and hats flew up into the air.

"That's a definite 'yes'!" Ominae crowed.

Dr. Meyzel chuckled. "You owe me a dollar, Yu."

"Hey Yu," another soldier called, "You've seen the fireworks, so shouldn't you be getting on that plane? You look half dead."

"I'm pacing myself!" Ominae called back. But the soldier was right. In fact he _felt_ half dead. But he'd seen all he'd wanted to. He started hobbling towards the airplane. Jean stopped him. Margaret was beside him with her arm in his.

"You're not walking anywhere. Wait for a stretcher."

"I can handle it!" Ominae insisted. He kept walking, but Jean grabbed his arm. Thankfully the one less damaged. Ominae shot him a glare all the same.

"You're not walking even if I have to put you over my shoulder and carry you to that airplane."

"Humor him, Yu," Margaret suggested. "If it weren't for you he wouldn't have been here to give me this..." she held up her hand with the ring on it. "You should let him repay you somehow."

"I'm getting tired of standing here waiting for a stretcher," Ominae insisted. With a shrug Jean released Margaret's arm and (with much protesting on Yu's part), slung him over his shoulder and started walking towards the plane. Margaret caught up and slipped her hand into Jean's. Meyzel followed, chuckling to himself.

"Kids."


End file.
